


That Kiss

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, Fan Art, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, No Sex, POV Third Person, POV Will Graham, Picture, Season 3 Finale, Sexual Tension, Short, art work, cliff dive, kiss, pic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: I realise I do this a lot but this is how THAT scene (that ruined my life) at the end of Season Three should have gone.And a piece of art work I made but have been too wussy to post anywhere.S3 Ep13





	That Kiss

Will stumbled forward, his arms out stretched. His fingers found Hannibal's shirt and curled into the sodden material. Every inch of his ached. His lungs burned and he struggled to huff in any oxygen despite the wind skittering across the cliff top. His ears buzzed but he could still hear the crashing of the waves below them. He ran his tongue across his lips. They were sticky with blood and tasted of salt. He placed a hand on Hannibal's shoulders and almost wept with relief when he felt Hannibal's strong arm sank round his waste. 

He looked up, the midnight sky held a purple tinge. Purple. Hadn't he heard somewhere that the colour purple made feelings more intense? Made pain more intense. His stomach clenched hard and he swallowed. Hannibal's eyes were on him, boring into him. They were moist. Despite the claret decorating his clothes, he barely looked like he had a hair out of place. Will tried to steady his breathing but his heart was beating so hard, he was sure it was going to explode at any moment. 

He sucked his teeth as he teetered on his feet, sure that if Hannibal moved his arm, he was going to fall off the cliff. Fall to his death. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip. Falling off a cliff, it wouldn't be the worst way to die. Not after what he'd seen. His eyes flicked across to the man slumped on the floor, is blood seeping out around his crumpled form like angel wings. Not after what he'd done. After what they had done. His pulse quickened further. What they had done, together. His eyes met Hannibal's.

"See, this is all I ever wanted for you, Will," Hannibal breathed, his arm tightening around Will. "For both of us."

Tears filled wills eyes, as he looked once again at the black blood, glimmering in the moonlight. He turned back with shudders coursing through his body.

"It's... It's beautiful," he gasped, a smile barely gracing his lips.

Hannibal stared at him, his almost maroon eyes hooded. He nodded lightly and cocked his head. Will leaned forward a little. He knew what he had to do, his mind was swimming and his life was falling apart before his eyes, but he knew that in that moment, there was nothing else for it. Will parted his lips, his heart thrumming like a hummingbird trapped in his rib cage. He pulled at the Hannibal's once pristine top. Hannibal's gaze dropped to his lips. 

Will lunged forward, smashing his lips into Hannibals. Hanibal tensed noticeably but Will persisted, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue past Hannibal's lips. Will didn't even consider stopping as his tongue brushed over Hannibal's perfectly formed teeth and met his tongue. Hannibal's lips parted and his other arm surrounded Will. His hand slid up his back and his fingers tangled in Will's wet locks. Will let out a little moan into Hannibal's mouth as he felt his hair being tugged whilst their tongues dueled. He tasted like blood and mud and salt but it was a delicacy to Will.

Hannibal pulled away, his breath coming in ragged gasps. His face was unreadable. Will dropped his gazed and pressed his head into Hannibal's muscular shoulder. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Hannibal's embrace was warm around his chilled skin. He closed his eyes and the world began to fall away.


End file.
